There are many existing light strings designed to attach to gutters and trees for decorative purposes. Often, the light strings are intended for seasonal decorations. They are typically intended to be temporarily clipped to eavestroughs and then removed following the seasonal event.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,458 to Bell proposes a light string incorporated into landscape edging. In particular, the Bell reference suggests a landscape edging having a tubular top edge of sufficient size to contain a string of miniature Christmas lights. The tubular top edge is substantially transparent, so as to allow for the emission of light. In order to use Bell's system, a user is required to replace existing landscape edging with Bell's edging that features a large tubular top. Edging having a large plastic tubular top visible above the ground may deteriorate from the aesthetic value of the edging.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a flexible and versatile landscape lighting system.